un diario?
by sakurita chibi
Summary: runo le escribe una carta a dan para que sepa sus sentimientos, pero dan esta confundido.. una serie de susesos ocurren, si mal summary pero denle la oportunidad... n n
1. Chapter 1

**Hooola! de nuevo yo ahora presentándoles una historia de bakugan… esta será una historia de capítulos y no tiene mucho q ver con la trama de bakugan... Pero espero que les guste, no sé cuántos capítulos va a durar exactamente, pero tratare de actualizar cada semana. **

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen simplemente los utilizo para un entretenimiento de todos lectores…**

**Mmm bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora…**

-diálogos de los personajes-

Mi narración

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

(Acciones que realizan)

000000000000000000-000000000000000000000

Querido Daniel:

Sé que esto te lo tendría que estar diciendo de frente, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho valor para hacerlo, es por eso que en este pedazo de papel tratare de expresarme.

Sabes que nos conocemos desde que empezamos con el juego bakugan, gracias a eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y conocimos a mucha gente que hasta ahora ha sido importante en nuestras vidas, hemos pasado muchas aventuras y las hemos superado, también hemos tenido enojos y discusiones que son ocasionados a veces por ti y también por mí, pero seguimos siendo compañeros, no pretendo hacer esto tan largo, pero, quiero que sepas que desde hace poco me di cuenta de algo, me he puesto rara cuando julie te abraza y lo has notado, y no solo con ella también con otras chicas, hay un motivo por el cual ocurre eso…

Dan yo quiero que sepas que mi comportamiento es porque tú para mi eres muy importante, me di cuenta de que tú me gustas, espero comprendas esto y que pase lo que pase no actúes indiferente conmigo, quiero que si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí me lo hagas saber de igual forma si soy correspondida me digas.

Pd: te pido que por favor pase lo que pase no dejemos de lado nuestra amistad y que a pesar de todo estaré ahí para ti.

Atte.: runo mizaki

**Bueno así empieza la historia se supone que esta carta la escribe runo para confesarse… y si les parece interesante dejen sus comentarios... que cren que va a pasar?**

**Runo: oye oye.. Desde cuando yo soy así eee ¬¬**

**Yo: desde que formas parte de mi historia ¬¬U**

**Runo: una loca que me utiliza off… a ver que me ocurre o que se te ocurre para hacerme sufrir**

**Yo: mejor no digas nada runo.. u_u… y bien.. ¿Qué ara dan al leer la carta? ¿Corresponderá a runo? Si quieren saberlo pues esperen el capítulo uno y vean que paso.. **

**Runo: por favor dejen sus comentarios esto ayudara a la escritora a seguir adelante y si quieren dejar sus ideas para que sean incluidas pues está bien..**

**Yo: mientras tanto me despido de ustedes.. Cuídense! Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo!.. Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia un diario? Sin entretenerlos mucho les digo.. ¡A leer!**

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen simplemente los utilizo para un entretenimiento de todos lectores…**

-diálogos de los personajes-

Mi narración

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

(Acciones que realizan)

000000000000000000-000000000000000000000

Después de que Dan leyó la carta no supo cómo reaccionar ante tales palabras "me gustas", rondaba en la mente del castaño.

-como imaginarme que mi amiga estaría enamorada de mi…-decía Dan mientras se tumbaba en su cama-eso es posible- le dio vueltas al asunto hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Al siguiente día dan hizo todo lo posible para no encontrarse con Runo no quería decirle nada sin estar el seguro de lo que el sentía, runo lo noto y se entristeció, julie lo noto y trato de averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría a su amiga…

-Dime Runo, te ocurrió algo?- pregunto Julie con un tanto de preocupación

-yo… no… no pasa nada estoy bien descuida julie- runo trato de sonreír tratando de ocultar su tristeza sin conseguirlo

-segura- insistió la peli plata

-uuuh!... la verdad es que no estoy bien… yo… le di una carta a dan para confesarle lo que siento por él y parece que ya la ha leído, me ha estado evitando todo el día- a runo le empezaban a caer lágrimas y su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía.

- ya veo… amiga..- julie se limitó a abrazarla y dejar que su amiga se desahogara.

En otro lado:

-Deja de dar vueltas quieres, empiezas a marearme- decía Shun un tanto enojado

-es que no sé qué decirle, como quiere que la vea después de lo que me escribió- dan no dejaba de caminar.

-dime algo… solo la vez como una amiga- Shun trato de analizar

-si por que, desde que nos conocemos la he tratado como una amiga y simplemente eso- decía el castaño pensativo

-pues entonces díselo así, para que te estas complicando la existencia…pff- el pelinegro se notaba fastidiado

-tienes razón.. Eso será lo mejor que pueda hacer… gracias Shun se lo diré-

El descanso termino y regresaron a sus salones, cuando las clases terminaron dan salió en busca de runo pero ya no la encontró así que decidió esperar hasta el siguiente día y así poder saber que palabras decirle.

-Al siguiente día-

-hola runo- saludo dan energético

-ha.. Hola.. Dan- runo se veía nerviosa

-que te ocurre?... tienes fiebre.. Estas un poco roja- pregunto curioso el castaño

-no.. Para nada.. Yo… es que… bueno.. Yo

-runo buenos días!..- llego julie a su lado

-hola.. Julie… am… buen día- se notaba aún más roja Runo

-interrumpo algo- dijo julie algo curiosa

-no para nada es solo que quería decirle algo a runo- esta vez hablo dan

-ups!... perdón… nos vemos en el salón amiga- julie salió corriendo de ahí

-runo.. Es que.. Quería decirte algo.. Pero… me gustaría que fuera en otro lado- dan se puso algo serio

-pero.. Las.. Clases.. Ya.. Van a comenzar- la peli azul seguía nerviosa

-lo sé, es por eso que quiero que nos veamos saliendo de la escuela.. Puedes?-

-sí, sí puedo-

-Bien… entonces te recojo a las 4 en tu casa.. Nos vemos- dan se fue de ahí

-No lo puedo creer-(runo se notaba un tanto feliz por la invitación de dan )

Así empezó el día y runo le comento a julie que dan la había invitado a salir, julie quería ayudarla para escoger la ropa que usaría pero runo le dijo que no, que prefería esperar a saber qué le diría en respuesta el castaño, las clases pasaron y runo no presto atención, solo pensaba en el momento de su cita, en toda la mañana no pudo concentrarse en sus clases, julie se miraba divertida con aquella actitud de su amiga.

Así llego el tan esperado momento por runo en que las clases terminaran que salió lo más rápido posible de la escuela para ir a su casa a cambiarse y esperar que dieran las cuatro para su cita con dan, no sabía que ponerse así que opto por algo sencillo, su atuendo consistía en una blusa amarilla con estampado, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos zapatos de piso cómodos, a su cabello no le hizo mucho arreglo solo lo dejo suelto y se puso un pequeño broche. Pronto dieron las cuatro y dan llego a su casa.

-ho. Hola.. Wow.. Runo te vez bien- dijo el castaño

-gracias- runo se notó nerviosa

-bien, te parece si vamos por un helado?-dan sonrió

-claro no hay problema- runo le sonrió de igual forma.

**Bien.. Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.. Espero no se aburrieran.. Jijiji… es algo corto pero pues no quiero hacer tampoco tan largos los capítulos para que no se hagan pesados, espero les gustara y ya verán que se pone interesante a partir del segundo capi… y si se lo preguntan.. Si are sufrir un poquito a dan… bueno.. Mas a runo.. Pero de eso no se pueden enterar aun.. Espero sus comentarios!... y cuídense… hasta prontooo! Atte.: Sakurita-chibi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Aquí yo de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de un diario?... me alegra que les gustara el inicio de mi historia… eso me ayuda para continuar adelante y bueno no los quiero entretener mucho así que simplemente les diré... a leer!..**

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen simplemente los utilizo para un entretenimiento de todos lectores…**

-diálogos de los personajes-

Mi narración

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

(Acciones que realizan)

000000000000000000-000000000000000000000

Capitulo 2:

Dan salió de la casa junto con runo y se dirigieron a dar un paseo fueron a una cafetería que estaba por ahí cerca y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, runo observaba el panorama feliz pensando en que es lo que dan quería decirle, llego una mesera y pregunto qué era lo que ordenarían, runo opto por un frapee de nescafe y dan quiso una malteada junto con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Enserio te vas a comer eso?.. No crees que sea mucho dulce.. Después no te voy a soportar- dijo runo con un poco de asombro y burla

-Que tiene?... me gustan las cosas dulces son buenas para mí- respondió dan divertido

-lo que digas- la peli azul rodo los ojos

Los dos se dispusieron a terminarse sus postres aunque un poco incómodos por los silencios que se hacían presentes pues no sabían que decir para hacer más ameno el momento, terminaron y dan pago (n/a: valla no esperaba menos de él.. ¬¬*..XD) salieron de la cafetería y se dirigieron al parque para seguir con su paseo y poder platicar después de un rato dan tomo asiento en una de las bancas y runo se sentó a su lado, era el momento justo para hablar…

-Oye.. Runo.. Necesito decirte algo-dijo dan un poco triste

-Dime dan.. Que ocurre- dijo runo un poco preocupada

-es que… yo.. Bueno… con respecto a la carta que me mandaste-

-a… eso… sí que pasa?- runo se puso nerviosa

-lo que pasa es que.. Yo.. Te quiero runo… pero como amiga… no estoy seguro de que yo sienta más cosas por ti por el momento- soltó dan sin más explicaciones

-a.. Bueno.. Yo… no se .. Pensé que.. Con esta cita tu… me dirías otra cosa- le costó decir a runo

-no.. Es que.. Quería demostrarte que nuestra amistad es valiosa y que no te alejes de mí.. No quiero hacer tonterías tu me entiendes… eres como ese mejor amigo del alma.. No?

-mejor amigo del alma… dan… eres un idiota!- runo salió corriendo de ahí

-qué?.. Ahora que hice.. Runo espera..- dan corrió tras de ella

Runo corría sin dirección fija, quería olvidar esas palabras que dan le había dicho, que clase de hombre dice eso? Pensaba runo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos nublando su vista, no le importaba si alguien la veía, lo único que ella deseaba en ese momento era dejar que su dolor se fuera y si era necesario llorar para ello lo aria…-el no me corresponde- soltó en un sollozo mientras oía que alguien le gritaba…

-QUE HACES DETENTE!-

Fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar, ella había corrido sin poner atención a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta de a donde si dirigía estaba cruzando la calle sin darse cuenta que la luz del semáforo estaba en verde y un auto se acercaba rápidamente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-RUNO!- espera no corras así te puede pasar algo- trato de advertirle dan al ver donde se dirigía su amiga, trato de alcanzarla pero no lo consiguió, el miedo lo invadió cuando vio el auto,-RUNO BUELVE- grito nuevamente antes de poder alcanzarla.

Marucho se encontraba caminando por ahí cundo escucho el grito proveniente de dan y vio a runo, el también vio o que estaba a punto de suceder que grito con todas sus fuerzas para hacer reaccionar a su amiga

-CUIDADO RUNO-

Fueron las últimas palabras que runo alcanzo a oír, justo después de eso todo se volvió oscuro para ella, el auto no había alcanzado a frenar y la había aventado cayendo inconsciente Dan se quedó paralizado por un momento al ver a runo en el suelo, marucho corrió hacia donde se encontraban y llamo una ambulancia…

-runo.. Por favor reacciona… runo.. RUNO.- decía dan mientras empezaba a desesperarse

-ya llame a la ambulancia enseguida llegara- marucho se arrodillo- por favor runo se fuerte- decía con expresión triste

Pronto llego la ambulancia y trasladaron a runo a un hospital privado gracias a que marucho lo había propuesto, pronto le avisaron a sus padres que es lo que había sucedido y llegó lo más pronto posible, julie también se había enterado.

-donde está mi hija?.. Decía la madre de runo alterada- que le paso

-yo.. No.. No se aún no hay noticias- dijo dan mientras bajaba la mirada

-dime dan… que ocurrió?... marucho me dijo que estaba corriendo… que le paso realmente- dijo julie triste y un poco culpable pues no quería hacer sentir mal a dan…

- es que yo.. La verdad..-dan dudo un poco antes de decirles la verdad…

**Woooooo! Y hasta aquí el capítulo... espero les gustara... jeje... que les dije interesante no?... que le pasara a runo?.. Podrá dan con la culpa?.. Uuuuu… respuestas en el próximo capítulo.. Wiiii… gracias por los comentarios espero y me dejen más… bueno los dejo.. Cuídense!... atte.: Sakurita-chibi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola hola!... aquí el 3er capítulo de un diario?... gracias por dejarme sus reviews… me inspiran.. Bueno.. Sin más distracción aquí el capítulo… a leer!**

**Los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen simplemente los utilizo para un entretenimiento de todos lectores…**

-diálogos de los personajes-

Mi narración

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

(Acciones que realizan)

000000000000000000-000000000000000000000

Recordemos:

-dime dan… que ocurrió?... marucho me dijo que estaba corriendo… que le paso realmente- dijo julie triste y un poco culpable pues no quería hacer sentir mal a dan…

- es que yo.. La verdad..-dan dudo un poco antes de decirles la verdad…

Capítulo 3:

-descuida dan fue un accidente dinos- julie insistió un poco

-yo… invite a runo a salir para demostrarle que la quiero como a una amiga y le dije, pero no sé en qué momento hice o que dije que se molestó y salió corriendo, trate de alcanzarla para disculparme... pero… no lo logre y ella no vio hacia donde se dirigía no pude alcanzarla- dijo dan cabizbajo mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-no fue tu culpa muchacho… runo es así- le dijo el papa de runo a dan aunque estaba triste.

Después de un rato de esperar llego el doctor para darles las noticias de lo que le había ocurrido a runo…

-doctor que tiene mi hija- la madre de runo se acercó al hombre de bata blanca

-verán… la señorita runo recibió un fuerte impacto que pudo ser mortal… afortunadamente fue atendida a tiempo, el golpe le causo una fractura en el brazo izquierdo aunque… también le provoco una contusión cerebral… no sabemos exactamente qué es lo que eso causara más adelante hasta el momento… el doctor les explico

-eso significa que runo puede…-marucho no quiso continuar con la idea que se le formulo en la mente

-significa que runo tiene dos caminos… en uno puede que ella pierda movilidad en el cuerpo… y en el peor de los casos.. Ella.. Puede quedar en coma…-termino el doctor

Todos se sorprendieron ante tal noticia.. La sensación de miedo de que a runo le pasara algo grave era mucha y la tención la sentían, dan no quiso quedarse con la duda así que pregunto…

-dígame doctor hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros-

-por el momento solo esperar… la tendremos en observación y les informaremos si tiene avances..-dijo el doctor confiado a sus palabras.

-podemos pasar a verla- pregunto julie

-si pero solo por un momento… tendremos que hacerle revisiones periódicamente-

Cada uno de los presentes paso a verla solo faltaba dan quien decía ser el culpable del estado de runo…

-perdóname runo.. De verdad soy un idiota… no sé cómo fui capaz de decirte tales cosas… fui un cobarde… yo… yo en realidad… si te quiero… eres muy importante para mí..-dan trataba de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos…- runo… te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí… porque sé que lo aras… yo sé que superaras esto como todos los retos anteriores… lo sé.. Y por eso te voy a prometer que cuando salgas.. No te voy a dejar sola… siempre estaré a tu lado cuidándote- dan le tomo la mano y le acaricio el cabello….-

Perdón joven… necesito revisar a la señorita… por favor espere afuera- decía una enfermera viendo a dan con ternura al ver la escena.

-si claro- el beso la mejilla de runo y se dispuso a salir del cuarto

- ella es muy afortunada de tener a un novio como usted… dándole apoyo.. Y yo sé que por eso la señorita luchara para salir de esto- le dijo la enfermera a dan con una sonrisa

-gracias…-dijo dan mientras ya no podía contener el llanto-

-no se preocupe… sus signos vitales no muestran anormalidades.. Ella mejorara- dijo la enfermera al ver que dan lloraba..

La noche cayó y era necesario que todos regresaran a sus casas.. Dan se ofreció quedarse a cuidar a runo esa noche pero los padres de runo se negaron y le dijeron que era mejor que fuera a descansar ya había tenido mucho por ese día…

-no te preocupes… yo me quedare con ella hoy y su padre mañana- dijo la madre de runo

-pero señora.. Nosotros también queremos estar cerca de ella- dijo julie tratando de convercerlos

-saben.. Me da gusta saber que sus amigos siempre la están apoyando.. Pero por eso creo que es mejor que se vallan a descansar… - dijo el padre de runo

- pero eso no basta- esta vez hablo marucho

-vamos a hacer esto.. Vienen en las tardes saliendo de la escuela a verla..- dijo el doctor que estaba atrás de ellos para darles las últimas novedades- está bien- contestaron los 3 para después despedirse y marcharse cada uno a su casa.

- Te prometo que estaré aquí mañana runo- dijo dan mientras miraba a runo a través del cristal para después marcharse aun preocupado…

**Ta da…. Aquí el capítulo se termina… espero les guste.. Si. Lo sé.. Creo que fue mucho drama?.. Mmm pero es que así se pone mejor.. Jijiji… en el próximo capítulo despertara.. Solo eso les diré.. Pero.. ¿Cómo despertara? Si quieren averiguarlo esperen el próximo capítulo.. Ah! Y dejen sus comentarios si es que quieren incluir algo en la historia… gracias a : Bemyghuest12 porque me dio una idea que saldrá en el próximo capítulo… jeje ya no les diré nada más… bueno.. Sin más que decir.. Se despide por el momento Sakurita chibi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí está el capitulo 4… espero que les guste porque creo que con el frio que está haciendo por aquí se me congelaron las ideas… jijijii... bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir e septo q que espero me dejen sus comentarios.. Sin más aquí les dejo la continuación:**

Ya había pasado semana y media desde el accidente, dan y sus amigos convencieron a los papas de runo para que los dejaran quedarse con ella para cuidarla durante la noche. Era viernes por la tarde y ese día Julie se quedo con ella…

-Hay runo…-Julie suspiro… no sabes cuánto me duele que estés así… amiga... si tan solo me dieras una señal para saber que tu estarás bien…-Julie tomo la mano de su amiga -… saber que no vas a dejarte vencer.. Así como siempre… que nunca te ha gustado perder… - justo en ese momento Julie sintió como si runo moviera su mano y apretara la suya...- RUNO!- rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de un doctor…

-tal parece que la señorita está teniendo mejoras- dijo el doctor con una pequeña sonrisa diciéndole a Julie quien después de eso se los informo a sus padres y a los demás, la noche ya había caído y Julie se había quedado a cuidar a runo, no noto mas mejorías en runo y se quedo dormida, amaneció sin ninguna otra novedad, los padres de runo se quedaron con ella toda la tarde ya más tranquilos por la reacción de un día anterior, presentían que su hija mejoraría, como ya era sábado ese día se encontraban en el hospital sus amigos , Alice, marucho Julie y dan en la visita, decidieron que dan era quien la cuidaría esa noche…

-runo por favor despierta..- decía dan mientras sostenía la mano de runo- despierta…

-dime dan… te afecta mucho que ella este así?- preguntaba Julie con curiosidad al ver la ternura que le dedicaba este a su amiga-

-aaah.- suspiro- si Julie..Si me afecta… sabes… yo siempre le decía que se quedara quieta tan solo cinco minutos- pero no así… yo… me arrepiento de haberle dicho lo de aquella tarde… esto no había ocurrido si no le hubiera dicho que la quería como amiga- dan se veía triste

-no dan… no fue tu culpa… tu no sabías que esto ocurriría… fuiste sincero y es algo que creo que es válido- Julie trataba de animarlo

-no Julie… la verdad es que… estaba confundido… creo que la presión de que fuera ella quien me dijo lo que sentía hizo que reaccionara así… yo si la quiero..-

Siguieron platicando hasta que se hizo de noche… Julie se marcho y dan se quedo con runo…

-sabes runo… Julie me dijo que es lo que paso.. Que le apretaste la mano… sé que me estas escuchando.. Así que te puedo contar unas cuantas cosas para pasar un ratito…-dan jalo el sillón que se encontraba en el cuarto y lo coloco a lado de la cama estuvo contando historias a runo hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido recostado los brazos en la cama, cuando amaneció marucho llego y vio a través de la ventana la escena, Alice quien también se encontraba en el hospital se quedo contemplando un poco la escena…

-que tiernos se ven juntos- dijo Alice

-si.. A pesar de todo esto que está pasando espero que cuando ella despierte puedan estar juntos- le contestaba marucho

-awwwww- que lindos!- decía Julie quien acababa de llagar…

-oigan… es mi imaginación o ella.. Esta- Alice notaba algo

- está despertando!- julie grito emocionada

Ese grito despertó a dan quien medio adormilado vio como runo empezaba a moverse y abría lentamente los ojos – RUNO!- Dan estaba sorprendido y despertó completamente… salió de la habitación viendo a sus amigos ahí…

-runo.. Ella… despertó esta..-dan no podía hablar de la emoción que sentía, el doctor llego rápidamente para ver lo que ocurría y vio a runo despierta la examino y pronto dio el informe de que podían pasar a verla… aunque nadie se esperaba lo que ocurriría después…

-hija.. Despertaste..- decía feliz su padre al verla

-am.. Si pero..-

-me alegra que estés bien- dijo su mama

-am… si mama.. Pero-

Todos los ahí presentes comentaban de lo felices que estaban al verla despierta pero…

-ALTO!...- grito runo confundida…

-mama, papa, gracias por estar aquí.. Pero… me pueden decir que paso...

-tuviste un accidente y estabas inconsciente, permaneciste así durante una semana y media- le respondía el doctor quien estaba presente también

-a.. Mmm… y por que fue?-runo seguía un poco confundida

-saliste corriendo sin dirección alguna después de haber tenido una discusión conmigo- decía dan un poco apenado

-contigo?... am… yyyy… porque contigo?.. Quien eres? Te conozco?

-dan se quedo helado ante las palabras de runo- no lo recordaba..

-runo… no sabes quién es él?... o quién soy yo? Pregunto un poco asustada Julie pensando en que tampoco la recordaría a ella

-a ti si te conozco… tu eres Alice- le respondió runo

-no.. Ella es Julie.. Yo soy Alice- dijo la peli naranja aun poco triste no sabía que es lo que le sucedía a su amiga

-pequeña creo que tendré que hacerte unas revisiones- dijo en doctor mientras les pedía a los presentes se retirasen y se llevaba a runo a otra sala para averiguar qué es lo que había pasado, cuando termino de revisarla les dijo que ella tenía pérdida de memoria temporal, el golpe que recibió lo había causado que no era tan grave y que si querían ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos tenían que poner todos de su parte… el doctor dio de alta a runo y sus padres se la llevaron a descansar…

-es un poco triste que runo no sepa quiénes somos- decía marucho

- si.. Pero el doctor dijo que si queremos ayudarla tenemos que poner de nuestra parte- Julie trato de sonar tranquila aunque le dolía que su mejor amiga no la reconociera

-no puedo creerlo- dan se sentía muy mal al saber que a él era al que prácticamente no reconocía.. –Esto no es posible- dan estaba decidido.. aria todo lo posible para que ella lo recordara… no le importaba si se olvidaba de lo que ella sentía, simplemente quería que no se olvidara de quien era él y todo lo que habían pasado, mas aun sin importar que sus sentimiento se perdiera…

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les guste.. Y tratare de subir el capitulo que sigue un poquito antes… espero que me dejen sus comentarios para que yo ´pueda seguir adelante.. Y saben que cualquier idea es bienvenida… bueno por ahora los dejo… nos vemos pronto.. Bye!... atte.: sakurita-chibi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está un nuevo capítulo…perdón perdón.. tuve muchos problemas y por error publique uno que no era jeje… espero que m salga bien puesto que la imaginación no anda muy suelta jeje... o bueno si peo con otras historias... mmm... luego les contare... por ahora aquí está la continuación…**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que runo salió del hospital, aun teína el yeso puesto y no lograba recordar muchas cosas…

-hay esto pica- decía runo tratando de quitarse la comezón del brazo

-hija deja de moverte tanto te puedes lastimar- le reprochaba su madre

-pero mama... es que es molesto esto…- runo hizo un puchero

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta la madre de runo fue a abrir mientras runo tomaba una pluma para poder alcanzar el lugar donde tenía comezón aunque no conto con que se le atoraría la pluma en el yeso…

-o... no...- runo no sabia como quitar la pluma

-hola runo te vine a…- Julie se quedo confundida viendo lo que runo intentaba hacer

-hola Alice me puedes ayudar a quitarme esto-

-runo?... como es que esa pluma termino ahí?... y por cierto... soy Julie no Alice- Julie se acerco a su amiga para ayudarle...

-listo- dijo Julie cuando logro sacar la pluma del yeso…-

-gracias amiga… uff- suspiro aliviada runo- dime.. Ocurrió algo-

-am no… solo quería que saliéramos un rato a pasear… hay que pasar tiempo juntas…

-no lo sé Julie…- runo no se oía muy convencida

-anda… vamos.. Hay mucho de que platicar- decía Julie intentando convencerla

-está bien vamos-

Las dos chicas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al centro comercial…. Julie jalaba a su amiga para ver la ropa de los aparadores y para poder comprar algo pero cuando mucha gente paso por enfrente de ellas dos se separaron

–Julie?- decía runo al no ver rastros de su amiga- hay genial me dejo..- runo empezó a caminar para tratar de encontrar a Julie… después de un rato de no verla se canso y se sentó en una banca seca de la fuente del centro comercial…- y ahora?... si la dejo se va a enojar.. Y si ya se fue ella será la del problema- se quejaba runo…

-runo?.- dijo una persona parada frente a ella

-um?... hola… te conozco?- pregunto runo con curiosidad al haber escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de aquel chico de cabello color rubio miel y ojos color gris que estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera anaranjada- que guapo es- pensó runo

-Si si me conoces soy joe Brown … nos conocimos en el foro de bakugan…- decía joe al precentarse

-aaaa… hola joe… am… yo.. Lo.. Lo lamento.. No me acuerdo de ti…-decía runo un poco sonrojada

-si.. Me entere de lo que te paso… marucho me lo conto.. Lo siento…- dijo el sentándose a su lado- y dime qué haces aquí sola?-

-pues vine con Alice.. Que diga.. Julie.. Pero nos separamos y ahora no la logro encontrar- dijo con con fastidio…

-creo que se donde esta…- dijo joe levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a runo- me parece que la vi con billi hace un rato-

-billi?... – pregunto runo

-si billi su novio- dijo con una sonrisa joe- vamos-

Runo iba tomado del brazo de joe, pero no entendía por qué se sonrojaba cuando él le sonreía.. Que le pasaba.. Tal parece que le estaba gustando aquel chico… o simplemente atracción del momento… -dime runo… te gustaría tomar un café en caso de que no los encontremos- Joe interrumpió los pensamientos de runo

-claro.. Dijo esta devolviéndole la sonrisa- valla ahí están- dijo voltenado a ver a Julie que estaba sentada en una banca con billi

-vamos – dijo joe

-que malvada eres al dejarme sola – dijo runo con tono autoritario

-runo aquí estas…- dijo Julie al verla- lo siento pero en un momento ya no te vi y camine para buscarte pero me encontré con billi.. jeje.. lo siento- dijo Julie pidiendo disculpas

-esta bien… suerte que joe me encontró- dijo runo y un nuevo sonrojó paso por sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido por Julie…

-bueno.. ya que estamos todos aquí.. por que no vamos a la cafetería- sugirió la peli plata

-esta bien- dijo billi tomando a mano de Julie

-vamos runo.. yo invito..- le propuso joe a runo

Todos se dirijero a la cafetería y pidieron café y pastel para todos, se estaban divirtiendo platicando pero Julie notaba como con cada gesto amable que tenia joe hacia runo esta se ponía nerviosa o se sonrojaba.. algo raro pasa… pensaba Julie mientras tomaba café… pronto se hizo tarde y todos tenían que regresar a sus casas, los chicos se ofrecieron a llevarlas pero Julie no quiso, dijo que ella acompañaría a su amiga runo a su casa.. asi se fueron y en el camino Julie trato de saber por que las acciones de su amiga…

-dime runo.. a que se devian esos sonrrojos- pregunto curiosa

-e?... de que hablas-

-no te hagas.. sabes a que me refiero.. cada que joe te sonrreia o hacia algo tu te sonrojabas.. por que?- insistió juie

-bu… bueno… no se… creo que… simplemente… fue reacción.. jejeje- runo trato de excusarse

-aja… no te creo… dime.. se te hace lindo?- Julie tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-que?... no… bueno… si.. no.. espera… esque… hay… - runo se sonrojó hasta las orejas

-eso es un si?- decía Julie riendo por su amiga…-

-bueno.. se me hace muy guapo… pero la verdad no se que me pasa… no estoy segura.. y menos ahora que no se muy buen quienes son algunas personas…-runo pensaba en eso

-ya veo.. si se me hacia raro.. a ti te gusta dan desde hace mucho..- dijo juie tratando de molestar a su amiga…

-eh?... dan?...- runo se confundio

-no sabes quien es?- pregunto julie…

-la verdad no… no se quien es..- dijo triste runo

-no te preocupes amiga.. yo te ayudare a que lo recuerdes… (antes de que algo mas pase con joe)- pensaba julie ante la posibilidad de que su amiga se enamorara de este

Runo ya se encontraba en su casa y se dispuso a dormir.. pero las palabras de julie la habian puesto a pensar…-joe me gusta?... no.. no lo creo.. pero… dan?... yo estoy enamorada de dan?.. no se quien es.., runo se recosto en su cama y vio en su mesita de a lado un marco que contenia una foto donde se encontraban sus amigos… la tomo y vio a julie y a alice, tambien reconocio a marucho… pero.. quienes eran los otros dos?... estaba confusa.. tenia que tratar de hacer algo para recordad que era lo que pasaba antes de que perdiera la memoria…

Mientras en casa de julie…

-asi es alice.. runo parece que esta muy confundida.. hoy en el centro estaba demaciado encantada con joe- julie le contaba a alice por telefono lo que le habia pasado ese dia con runo, queria que ella tambien la ayudara para hacer que runo recuperara la memoria antes de que algo mas pasara.. no querian ver a su amiga con un chico al que no amaba.. y que si pasaba mas tiempo y despues ella recordaba todo.. se arrepentiria de no estar con dan… - claro dan- julie recordo que el tambien era parte importante en el plan para hacer a runo darse cuenta de sus semtimientos… tenian que hacer algo y rapido… julie trataba de idear algun plan…

**Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el capituilo… gracias a Bemyghuest12** ** por la idea de hacer aparecer a un chico…. Jeje aquí esta…ahora tengo que ver que mas voy a hacer para que runo pueda recuperar su memoria.. mmm… espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar… bueno por ahora es todo creo que ya fue mucho.. jejeje.. hasta pronto.. sakurita-chibi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón sé que he tenido mucho retraso es que no sé qué em paso.. Creo que fue flojera y la falta de inspiración.. Jejeje….pero bueno aquí les dejó la continuación y espero la disfruten ya que mi cerebro esta algo perezoso y no sé si me salga bien o no… jijijiijij**

**Bakugan no me pertenece.. Lo saben bien.. Jeje**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000**

Julie hizo que Alice dan y ella se vieran en el parque para decirles como iban a actuar con su amiga…

-miren la cuestión es que debemos hacer que runo recupere su memoria para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y tú y ella puedan estar juntos dan- decía julie

-no lo sé julie… ella dice no recordarme y creo que forzarla a que lo haga va a empeorar las cosas- decía dan triste

-claro que no… es precisamente por eso que tú debes de actuar… porque mira que aquí entre nos... Ayer en el centro comercial un chico guapo apareció y creo que la conquisto… jajaja…- julie dijo eso con una cara cómplice y picara a la vez

-queee!...- dan se puso celoso...

-bueno entonces qué?... vas a pasar mucho rato con ella o que-

**-** pero claro… nadie me va a hacer cambiar de opinión-

Ese día runo había decidido pasar un rato por el parque ya que en la mañana le habían quitado el yeso del brazo y mientras caminaba vio al mismo chico que la había invitado ayer en el centro comercial.. Cuando lo vio sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa… algo le decía que ese chico tenía que ser especial aunque no lo recordara, camino hacia donde se encontraba y él se dio cuenta de su presencia…

-runo hola… -

-hola… joe?- dijo runo tratando de recordar su nombre

-si… veo que estas más animada que ayer y ya no traes el yeso… te sucedió algo bueno?

-no… bueno… si… es decir.. No… jeje… creo que solo es mi humor…- runo estaba nerviosa

-ya veo… bien.. O.. disculpa… siéntate.. Jeje.. Que descortés soy- dijo joe mientras se ponía de pie invitando a runo a sentarse

-gracias… es un lindo lugar aquí.. Para pasar el día…- dijo runo mientras veía el paisaje

-así es… me gusta mucho pasear y sentarme en este lugar.. Es muy lindo hasta para hacer un almuerzo y disfrutarlo en este lugar…-

-tienes razón…- a runo se le ocurrió una idea- Mmm… ahora que lo mencionas.. No te parece hacer un día de campo?

-mmm… es una buena idea…- dijo joe con una sonrisa

-bien… te parece que nos veamos aquí en 2 horas…-

-está bien pero…-joe fue interrumpido

-vale… tu solo no faltes y yo me encargo de todo- runo se fue corriendo hacia su casa para preparar todo dejando a joe confundido…

Runo corría felizmente sin percatarse de que alguien venia en dirección contraria y sin querer choco con aquella persona y cayó al suelo…

-auch!... – se quejaba la peli azul

-auch!...e?... runo?...-

-lo siento.. No me fije- dijo runo aun en el suelo

-descuida no hay problema…igualito a como cuando nos conocimos-

-así?... de un de repente a runo le vino un recuerdo a la memoria y recordó que era verdad el como conozco a aquel chico… le dolo un poco la cabeza…-

-estas bien?...-

-yo.. Sí.. Es solo que recordé algo tu eres…- runo fue interrumpida

-dan aquí estas… a hola runo valla te quitaron el yeso.. Que bien..-

-hola julie.. Alice si así es.. Ya me lo quitaron am… que hacen aquí?- pregunto su amiga confundida

-a.. Es que estábamos paseando y perdimos de vista a dan.. Jeje- dijo julie mintiendo

-y tu runo.. Que haces por aquí..- pregunto Alice

-am… yo…estaba paseando y me encontré con joe… es verdad.. Joe!.. Lo siento chicas llevo prisa.. Quede en que vería a joe en una hora.. Tengo que ir a mi casa rápido.. Nos vemos…-runo se despidió de los chicos haciendo que ellos se quedaran confundidos

-joe?- dan no entendía nada

-aaah… si… con respecto a eso…- Alice dudaba si decirle a dan lo ocurrido ayer

-mmm…?- seguía sin entender..- que paso?- dan perdía la paciencia

-jeje… recuerdas que te mencione que un chico la conquisto… tal parece que es verdad.. Je.. Se trata de joe- dijo julie con una risita nerviosa

-a si- dan se puso celoso… -pues no me dejare.. A no!...-

-así se habla!- julie tenía en alto una mano- bien.. Lo que hay que hacer es espiarlos y asegurarnos de que no pase nada entre ellos dos!- julie corrió en dirección a casa de runo jalando a Alice y dan para que fueran los tres a espiar a runo.

Runo llego a su casa para preparar algo de comer y pomelo en una canasta para pick Nick arreglarse un poco y regresar al parque para ver a joe… pero mientras hacía eso.. Volvió a recordar lo que había ocurrido… unos momentos atrás en el parque

-ese recuerdo-… runo pensaba en cómo es que había conocido a dan- yo… recuerdo conocer a ese chico.. Es dan…pero… que relación tendrá conmigo?...- runo no entendía muy bien que es lo que pasaba ahora en su mente… ahora sabia como se llamaba ese chico.. Tal vez a la larga recordaría más cosas.. Por ahora simplemente se despejaría un rato con joe…

Salió de su casa y se dirigió nuevamente al parque. Aunque sintió que alguien la seguía… volteo a ver si había alguien y no vio nada.. Imaginaciones suyas pensó.. Pero de tras de unos arbustos se encontraban sus tres amigos siguiéndola para averiguar qué es lo que aria con joe…

-disculpa la demora- dijo runo llegando junto a joe

-descuida… am… veo que traes una canasta muy grande.. Déjame ayudarte- joe cargo la canasta y los dos se dirigieron a otra sección del parque donde había mucho pasto y arboles muy grandes se sentaron bajo uno de ellos y runo saco un mantel donde coloco lo que había preparado para el día de campo..

-hice algo sencillo.. Espero te guste..-dijo runo mientras sacaba un recipiente con fruta otro con jugo y uno más donde había oniguris de atún, surimi y camarón…

-se ve rico..-dijo joe mientras tomaba un oniguiri y o probaba..

-gracias.. Runo hizo lo mismo y los dos empezaron a comer, platicaban y parecía que se divertían

Mientras en otro lugar dan estaba echando homo solo de ver que runo se divertía con joe..

-esto no me gusta nada- decía dan con intenciones de caminar hacia donde estaba runo

-no… ni pienses en ir a arruinar su día…- decía julie imponente

-pero como dices eso… pretendes que me quede mirando aquí-

-no..-

-mmm.. Solo están en un día de campo.. No creo que sea para preocuparse.. Por qué no mejor dejamos de espiar- dijo Alice un poco incomoda por espiar a su amiga

-sí.. Creo que tienes razón Alice… así aprovechas tú y ´piensas en algo para invitarla a salir…- dijo julie y los tres se fueron dejando de espiar a runo

La tarde callo y runo se encontraba un poco cansada le dolía la cabeza así que decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa joe se ofreció acompañarla y cuando llegaron su padre le agradeció el gesto amable de aquel muchacho.

-te divertiste hoy hija- preguntaba el papa de runo

-si papa.. Mucho- dijo runo feliz

-que bien… yo creía que te gusta dan eee- dijo su papa con picardía para molestar a su hija

-así?.. Runo no se modesto como otras veces en que su papa le hacia esos comentarios..

-am.. Sí.. Supongo que me equivoque- su papa se quedó confundido

-bueno papa.. Voy a subir a descansar..- runo subió las escaleras pensativa.. El comentario de su papa la puso a reflexionar un poco… ahora sabia quién era dan.. Pero era verdad que le gustaba.. Tenía que averiguarlo… el ruido del teléfono el saco de sus pensamientos…

-bueno-

-hola runo.. Habla dan-

-a.. Hola dan… ocurre algo- runo pensó algo curioso… por qué no hacer que el mismo le dijera que ocurría…

-no.. Bueno sí.. Es que… quería invitarte a salir mañana..-

-a.. Pues… si por que no.. A qué hora?-

-te parece si paso por ti a las 3..-

-está bien...-

-vale entonces nos vemos mañana… buenas noches!-

-si adiós- runo colgó el teléfono y pensó en que era buena idea salir con él.. Ya que si quería averiguar que pasaba con dan pues quien mejor que el para recordarle las cosas… otro día seria para poder recuperar su memoria..

**Bien hasta aquí este capítulo.. Espero les gustara.. Jeje no tiene mucha relevancia.. Pero algo pasara en el siguiente capítulo.. Bueno sin más que decir creo que me despido por ahora… hasta luego!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holap!... aquí está el capítulo recién salidito de mi imaginación… espero que les agrade... y sin más los dejo que lean... **

**Bakugan no me pertenece... ya saben... je…**

Ya era otro día y runo estaba arreglando su cuarto, faltaba menos de una hora para que dan llegara por ella así que rápidamente se metió a la ducha y se empezó a arreglar… tenía dudas sobre qué había pasado antes del accidente con dan... sabía que era su amigo... y recordaba cómo se conocieron… pero... había una relación más allá de eso?...

Runo se terminó re arreglar llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una blusa azul que hacia juego con su cabello, además de unas sandalias igual azules de poco tacón.. Dan llego por ella

-wow.. Te ves muy bien runo..- le dijo dan mirándola

-gracias… em… bien.. A dónde iremos?- pregunto ella

-tenía planeado que fuéramos al cine.. A tú te gusta mucho ver películas…- le dijo dan con una sonrisa..

-así?- runo se sintió mareada y recordó que era verdad que le gustaba mucho ver películas…

-estas bien?..- dan se preocupó al ver que se sostenía de la puerta y cerraba los ojos

-em.. Yo.. Si… es solo que… recordé algo..- dijo runo sonriendo.. Am… nos vamos?..

Los dos caminaron hacia el cine sin decir muchas cosas, platicaban de cosas irrelevantes puesto que runo estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba lo mismo estando con dan…

-y bien.. Qué película quiere ver?

-qué te parece esta… la del hobbit… tiene una muy buena reseña…

-está bien…- dan pago las entradas y los dos entraron a la sala.. Compraron palomitas y esperaron a que la película comenzara… vieron la película y comían palomitas.. En un descuido los dos agarraron palomitas al mismo tiempo tocándose ligeramente la mono del otro.. Al hacer esto dan aparto la mano y le sonrió a runo esta de igual manera rio, pero sintió otro ligero mareo y recordó más cosas otros recuerdos de momentos que había vivido con dan.. fue que entendió que al estar con él su memoria regresaba poco a poco… algo extraño… no sabía muy bien por qué.. Pero los recuerdos tenían que ver con él..

La película termino y los dos salieron del cine, se dirigieron a una cafetería que estaba cerca de ahí y pidieron algo de comer.. Runo estaba aun con la duda y se decidió a preguntar de una vez por todas…

-dime dan… te puedo preguntar algo..-

-sí.. Dime runo..-

-pues… veras… es que… me di cuenta de que estando contigo mis recuerdos regresan… solo que… no logro comprender bien del todo que es lo que ocurre… en la mayoría de ellos estas tu… dime… que relación había entre tú y yo?...-

-dan pensó un momento su respuesta… sabía que podía engañarla diciendo cualquier cosa.. Pero también sabía que no era correcto… recordó las palabras de julie: "si te pregunta algo del pasado puedes decirle que eran novios.. Así tendrás más oportunidades dan"…

-um?... dan?- runo lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-e?... así… lo sentó.. Em… pues veras… tú y yo siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos… tal vez esa sea la razón de que tus recuerdos estén relacionados conmigo.. jeje-

-así?...- runo lo medito… -puede que si… pero… seguro que madamas es eso.. Es que… no sé.. Me siento extraña..-

-si runo… nada más..- dan bajo la mirada un poco triste.. Sabía que mientras ella no recuperara su memoria del todo él no podría decirle lo que realmente sentía…

-no… tu sabes algo más… - runo veía atentamente cada uno de los gestos de dan..- o si no.. Por qué te pusiste así?

-e.. Yo… no.. Por nada.. –jeje

-anda dime.. Que pasa?- runo quería saber y decidió insistir

-no puedo.. Eso es algo que tu solo debe de recordar… además.. No importa.. Porque creo que a ti te gusta joe…- dan dijo eso ultimo sin meditarlo..

-joe?... que tiene que ver joe aquí?..- runo no entendía

-aaa… no nada.. Jeje… lo dije sin pensar.. Am… ya es tarde… creo que mejor te llevo a tu casa..- dan pago la cuenta y se dirigieron a casa de runo sin decir palabra… ella pensaba en que posible relación era la que había entre dan ella y joe.. Por qué lo había mencionado.. Y dan trataba de no pensar en más para que ella no se sintiera mal…

-bueno… hasta mañana runo… que descanses-

-a qué?..- ella no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado…- así.. Jeje.. Gracias por lo de hoy dan… me divertí..- runo se acercó a dan y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sin saber por qué.. Un simple impulso.. Y dan se sonrojo… se despidieron y ella entro a su casa… saludo a sus padres y subió a su habitación… se recostó en la cama y trato de meditar la situación.. Se quedó así un rato después vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las diez.. Se dirigió a su armario pasa sacar su pijama pero cuando la saco tiro una caja de madera que se abrió y de ella salió una pequeña libreta cerrada con un candadito y tenía un listón colgado de color morado con una llave en el extremo…- que será esto?- runo levanto la libreta y la volteo viendo que tenía escrito- mi diario- en letras color oro lo abrió y comenzó a leer lo que decían las páginas… cada página que leía era un recuerdo que volvía a su mente.. Se sentía feliz de haber encontrado su diario.. Eso le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para su recuperación, pronto vio que ese diario hablaba sobre el juego bakugan.. Y de cómo había conocido a todos sus amigos, ya no se le hizo raro ver escrito cosas sobre dan.. La mayoría eran travesuras o quejas de él y de lo que la hacía molestar se reía con lo que había escrito… pero después se dio cuenta que lo que escribía sobre él era cada vez más serio.. Ya no eran quejas ahora eran comentarios favorables… - así que era esto- runo empezaba a entender…las páginas que más le llamaron la atención fueron las tres últimas… donde había escrito…

Querido diario:

Estoy decidida… ya no puedo seguir callándome este sentimiento… tal vez sea muy arriesgado que le diga lo que siento a dan.. Pero si no lo hago ahora tal vez me arrepienta después de callarlo… no sé si el me corresponde o no.. pero no me quiero quedar con la duda… le voy a decir todo… aunque usare una vía alterna… si lo veo a la cara estoy segura de que algo saldrá mal y no se lo podre decir… así que le voy a dar una carta… así en la leerá y sabré todo.. Aunque también espero no arrepentirme de esto… bueno… creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir… hasta mañana

Diario querido:

Sabes… hoy le he dado la carta a dan donde escribí que es lo que realmente siento por el… no sé cómo va a reaccionar en cuanto la lea… de echo le dije que la leyera cuando estuviera solo.. Así nadie más se enterara del contenido de esta… estoy tan nerviosa que no sé qué hacer… nadie sabe que le di la carta.. No siquiera julie.. No quise decirle nada hasta saber que va a pasar… y creo que ella sospecha algo.. Ya que todo el día me pregunto que por que actuaba tan raro…yo no me siento que actuara raro.. Pero que puedo decir ella me conoce mucho.. Bueno.. Mañana te cuento si hay novedad mientras tanto me despido.. Bye!

Diario:

Aaaaaah!... sabes… me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle dado la carta a dan… me parece que ya la leyó.. Puesto que todo el día me estuvo esquivando… creo que no soy correspondida.. Y ahora estoy temiendo el perder su amistad… julie me dijo que no me preocupara que estaría todo bien… pero la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme así… no quiero ser débil.. No quiero llorar.. pero… es muy feo el sentir que no eres correspondida… quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber impedido que le diera esa carta… lástima que eso no se puede hacer… no sé qué voy a hacer si el me rechaza… no quiero perder su amistad… me dolería en el alma… espero que esto se arregle.. Bueno adiós…

Mí querido diario:

Aaaaa aaa… que emoción que emoción que emocioon!... dan me invito a salir hoy… estoy tan emocionada… si fueron paranoias mías… jajaja… estoy tan contenta que no sé qué hacer.. Tal vez me pida que sea su novia… creo que eso de alejarse fue solo para darme un susto.. Hay diario… estoy feliz… y si sé que es temprano para escribirlo.. Pero tenía que hacerlo.. Al rato cuando regrese escribiré todo con lujo de detalle… bueno… hasta al rato!

Eso era lo que estaba escrito como último en la libreta.. Runo medito por un momento las cosas.. Y encontró la relación…- yo estaba enamorada de dan- se dijo para sí misma runo… ahora comprendía porque su papa le había dicho que él pensaba que le gustaba dan y no joe.. Y por qué dan había mencionado a joe.. Él estaba celoso!... bueno… al menos sabía que pasaba.. Pareciera como si todos sus recuerdos regresaran.. Aunque se sentía un poco triste… no sabía por qué su sentimiento hacia dan era lo único que no había regresado…

-por qué no siento nada si ahora sé que yo estaba enamorada del?...- esa pregunta entristeció un poco a runo quien se recostó y después de pensar en la pregunta sin conseguir respuesta se quedó profundamente dormida…

**Y bien?.. Que les pareció?... creo que aquí se aclara él porque del nombre de mi fic.. Espero les gustara.. Y que no se aburrieran.. Jeje.. Por lo que veo ya el próximo capítulo termina la historia.. Y eso me pone feliz.. Pero un poco triste a la ves… pero tratare de escribir otra.. Y espero que me dejen sus comentarios.. Bueno… hasta pronto…!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno.. aquí mi ultimo capitulo de un diario…**

Cuando amaneció runo se despertó y se arreglo, bajo a la cocina y saludo alegremente a sus padres…

-hola mama hola papa buenos días-

-buenos días hija… dime te ocurrió algo bueno ayer- pregunto con curiosidad su padre al ver tan feliz a su hija

-sip… ayer que Salí con dan logre recordar muchas cosas… es mas… creo que mi memoria ya a regresado…

-a si…. Me alegro mucho hija- le dijo su madre abrazándola…- mmm… y supongo que esta vez se aran las cosas bien no?- le dijo picara

-am… a que te refieres mama- runo se sonrojó un poco

-jajaja… tu sabes a que me refiero.. digo… a que si dan ya acepto ser mi yerno…jijiji- rio su mama cómplice y divertida al ver a su hija mas roja que un jitomate..

-mamaaaa!-

-deja en paz a runo… ella sabría el momento adecuado para presentarnos a dan como su novio- esta vez era su padre el que la molestaba..

-papa!... ash… mejor desayuno rápido para irme con julie…- dijo runo mientras tomaba su jugo

Termino de desayunar y se despidió de sus padres, salió rumbo a la casa de julie donde se verían para decirle lo que había pasado el día anterior con dan…

-y bien runo… que paso ayer?- pregunto julie impaciente

-pueees… veras… ayer que estuve con el pude recordad muchas cosas.. y cuando llegue a mi casa encontré mi diario.. al leerlo pude recuperar por completo mi memoria…- dijo runo feliz… pero después cambio su cara a una de desilusión …-pero… por alguna extraña razón no logre recuperar mis sentimientos hacia dan…-

-runo… no te entiendo- julie no comprendía exactamente a que se refería su amiga….

-veras am… pues lo que pasa es que… como te explico…- runo no encontraba las palabras

-me quieres decir que ya sabes quien es dan… y que recuerdas todo?- julie analizaba

-si… pero.. lo que pasa es que.. ayer que estaba leyendo el diario me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de dan… pero ahora… ese sentimiento es el único que no regreso… es como si sintiera nostalgia…

-aaa… ya veo- julie se entristeció por su amiga…- oye runo… pero si sientes nostalgia no crees que sea por que en tu interior ese sentimiento sigue dormido?... porque joe fue muy amable contigo y te causo atracción… y es por eso que estas confundida realmente… tal vez si tratas de estar mas con dan recuerdes o recuperes tu sentimiento..- julie sonrió

-pues… puede ser… crees que debería intentarlo?-

-claro que si runo… y yo te voy a ayudar…- las chicas salieron de casa de julie y se dirigieron al centro comercial para encontrarse con Alice y pasear, cuando llegaron se saludaron y le contaron todo a alice quien dijo que también ayudaría, en un descuido runo perdió de vista a las chicas y comenzó a caminar para ver si las encontraba.. No lo logro pero se encontró con alguien mas…

-hola runo…-

-hola dan!- dijo la chica muy alegre de ver al chico

-que haces aquí?

-vine con julie y Alice… pero las perdí de vista.. jeje

-a ya… bueno quieres que te ayude a buscarlas?

-claro dan.. – runo comenzó a caminar a lado de dan mientras pensaba en como aria para recuperar su sentimiento..

-ocurre algo runo?- dan vio que su amiga estaba demasiado distraída

-am.. no.. estoy bien.. je- siguieron buscando a las chicas pero después de un rato runo se desespero y ya no quiso buscarlas, fue entonces que dan invito a runo para que fueran a comer algo pues ya llevaban mucho rato buscando a las chicas y ni rastro de ellas…cuando llegaron a la cafetería runo vio un anuncio en el que estaba escrito que una nueva montaña rusa se había abierto al publico en el parque de diversiones…

-que emocionante!.. – dijo la peli azul

-si… no te gustaría ir?- dijo dan

-estaría genial… si por que no-

-bueno.. pues que te parece si vamos en la tarde… - dijo el mientras sonreía

-esta bien vallamos..-

-mira nada mas… si aquí está runo y muy bien acompañada- dijo julie apareciendo detrás de ellos

-julie Alice….en donde estaban.. las buscamos por un buen rato- dijo runo acusadoramente

-estábamos en la tienda de zapatos favorita de julie.. sabes como se tarda para escoger un par.. jijiji- Alice reía por lo bajo

-oye!... bueno.. qué bueno que los encontramos… podemos sentarnos con ustedes..- dijo julie

-claro-

Los cuatro chicos ordenaron algo para comer, y mientras esperaban su orden se pusieron a platicar sobre varias aventuras aprovechando que runo ya había recuperado su memoria, después de que comieron y después pagaron, siguieron platicando un rato en el lugar y después dan se despidió de las chicas

-bueno nos vemos… runo.. paso por ti a las 4… hasta entonces…- dan se apartó del lugar y julie y Alice pidieron una explicación..

-nos vemos al rato?.. uuuuu… que van a hacer- pregunto julie muy curiosa

-pues él.. Am… yo… iremos al parque de diversiones a subirnos a la nueva montaña.. ji-

-kyaaa!... una perfecta oportunidad!... ven vamos hay que ir a comprarte ropa- julie jalo a runo y Alice y entraron a una tienda para comprarle algo lindo a runo para su cita, se la pasaron probándole modelos que a runo no le gustaban o no le quedaban hasta que por fin se decidieron y compraron algo… las chicas se fueron a casa de runo para arreglarla antes de que dan llegara por ella, o que runo llevaba puesto era un jean de mezclilla, una blusa en color blanco con un poco de escote y una chamarra de mezclilla, todo eso lo complemento con sandalias y su cabello o dejo suelto amarrado solo con un listón en forma de diadema y sin maquillaje…

-te vez divina amiga- le dijo Alice a runo

-si.. Quedaste muy bien.. Esperemos que todo salga bien.. y si puedes.. Róbale un beso.. Juju juju- Alice y julie reían al ver el sonrojó de runo

-cállense ya- runo estaba muy roja

Ya casi eran las cuatro por lo que julie y Alice salieron de casa de runo, no tardó en llegar dan para ir con runo al parque, cuando la vio se quedó sorprendido por lo bien que esta se veía… runo se sonrojó un poco pero prefirió salir de la casa para dirigirse a su destino, el trayecto al parque no se les hizo muy largo puesto que iban platicando de muchas cosas, cuando llegaron al parque runo recordó la primera vez que ella y dan salieron juntos al parque y como ese día se enfrentaron a los gemelos en un duelo bakugan…

-je- runo sonreía

-ocurre algo?- pregunto dan

-no… nada… es que recordé aquella vez en que peleamos contra aquellos hermanos en este mismo lugar- contesto runo mientras sonreía

-es verdad… ese día descubrimos que somos buen equipo- dijo dan también sonriendo

-bueno.. a que juego quieres ir?-

-mmm… te parece si empezamos por las sillas voladoras?-

-está bien.. vamos…- runo jalo a dan para ir al juego y subirse, se la estaban pasando muy bien en el parque se subieron a muchos juegos y estaban riendo mucho, cuando se subieron a la montaña runo se abrazó a dan pues estaba muy alto, dan no se resistió y de igual manera abrazo a runo, cuando el la abrazo runo sintió una agradable sensación de calidez… que no lograba comprender del todo pero le gustaba… se la pasaron subiéndose a muchos juegos y pronto oscureció cada que runo podía aprovechaba para abrazar a dan y sentir esa calidez tan agradable, entraron a la casa de los sustos y no se soltaron, el último juego al que se subieron fue la rueda de la fortuna…

-me he divertido mucho contigo hoy dan… muchas gracias- decía runo agradecida

-yo también me he divertido runo… me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo…- le contesto dan mientras veía a runo

-oye dan puedo preguntarte algo…- runo había recordado lo que Alice le había dicho "aprovecha la oportunidad y habla con el"

-si dime-

-Bueno… vez que te había preguntado sobre qué relación teníamos tu y yo?-

-am… si así es.. por qué?-

-es que ayer cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con algo que me ayudo a recordarte…-

-así?... me alegro- dan le sonreía

-si... pero..-

-pero?-

-dan… te recuerdo y ya sé que yo sentía algo por ti… solo que ahora… no logro saber por qué ese sentimiento que yo te tenia no lo pude recuperar… ya sé que tú me gustabas… y sé que gracias a ti yo he vivido muchas aventuras… a pesar de todo tu haz estado conmigo… y me gustaría volver a sentir lo mismo por ti… de verdad pero… yo… no sé qué me pasa- runo bajo la cabeza un poco triste

-runo… sé que es difícil tal vez para ti el recordarme en tan poco tiempo… pero yo estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que sea necesario… y si tengo que conquistarte lo are… porque… yo… te… quiero…

Dan ya no pudo deguir hablando puesto que runo se estaba acercando peligrosamente a el y el instintivamente también se estaba acercando a runo hasta que terminaron uniendo sus labios en un beso al principio torpe pero poco a poco se fue intensificando, entonces runo sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y empezaba a comprender… no era que ella no pudiera recuperar su sentimiento.. era simplemente que este estaba cambiando… cuando se separaron se miraron y rieron un poco..

-runo.. Yo… tu.. esq...- runo le había callado con un dedo

-no digas nada… ya logre comprender bien… dan… te amo…- le dijo runo con un leve sonrojó

-runo… yo a ti también… te amo…- se volvieron a unir en otro beso

-quieres ser mi novia?-

-por supuesto que si- runo lo abrazo y permanecieron así mientras observaban las estrellas en la rueda de la fortuna…- y pensar que ese diario fue el que me ayudo- dijo runo para sí misma mientras sonreía a dan...

¡FIN!

**Bueno.. espero que les guste este final… ya termine la historia… y a mí me agrado je… espero que me dejen sus comentarios para saber si puedo seguir haciendo historias de capítulos o de plano mejor no escribo nada… jajaja… bueno creo que ya no tengo más que decir y solo darles las gracias a todos los que estuvieron al pendiente de la historia… espero leernos luego.. juju.. Vale hasta pronto! Atte.: Sakurita-chibi**


End file.
